The invention generally relates to a transceiver, such as a frequency modulation (FM) transceiver, which has multiple signal processing modes of operation.
Portable music players, such as dedicated MPEG Audio Level 3 (MP3) music players and multifunctional portable devices (such as cellular telephones) that are capable of playing music downloads, are ever-increasing in popularity. Due to the limited speaker capability of a typical portable music player, the player may transmit a relatively low power radio frequency (RF), frequency modulated (FM) signal to an FM receiver of a nearby stereo system for purposes of playing a song over the stereo's speaker system.
The portable music player may perform a variety of signal processing operations. For example, the player may perform FM modulation for purposes of transmitting audio content to a nearby stereo system; may perform FM demodulation for purposes of receiving content from an FM radio channel; and may perform various analog-to-digital and digital-to-analog conversions in connection with radio communications and song playback. All of the above-described functions typically increase the die area and complexity of the semiconductor packages, or “chips,” of the player.